


Red

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo 2021 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: The Soldier remembers someone from his past
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152449
Kudos: 6
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Red

Flashes of red was all the Soldier could see as sirens in the lab went off. The bright color made him think of her. Someone so imprinted on his soul that no matter how many times he had been wiped, he could never quite forget the woman he loved before becoming their puppet.

With each flash, he remembered something different. Red dress. Red ruffles. Red curtains. Red sweater. Red lips…

The Soldier wished he could kiss those lips now. But even if she were still alive, Hydra would never allow him such a luxury. He was theirs now, not hers.


End file.
